


Sweetheart

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank brings Karen more flowers, Kastle kitchen smut, Smut, Spoilers, but just because, post S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Frank returns to tell Karen he's alive and they essentially pick up where they left off in that elevator. Just less blood and no worries of either being killed or dying in the near future. An after for them.





	Sweetheart

It had been a couple of weeks. Two weeks since Frank's 'freedom' was given to him. Two weeks of him attending Curtis' group meetings, two weeks of Frank sleeping decently again. Two weeks of feeling like somewhat of a human again. But Curtis. Damn he always seemed to know. 

He would always comment to Frank about how he didn't seem together yet. He was better. But not great. 

"Have you gone to see her yet?" Curtis would ask him every time they talked. "Who?" Frank would play off like he didn't know he was talking about her. 

"Come on man, don't insult me like that." He gave Frank a look. "You need more normality in your life now. And not just from me." He told him. 

Frank wasn't sure if he was ready to see her yet. God, he wanted too. More than anything. But he was still broken. And not good enough for her. 

"Does she at least know you're alive?" Curtis asked him one day when they were walking back from group. Frank just grunted. "So.... You're just letting her worry over you and wonder if you're even alive?" He asked him. "Come on Frank.... Don't do that to her. It's not fair." He told him before they parted ways and left Frank standing there on a sidewalk. 

Less than an hour later, he stood outside her building. [Bouquet](http://rezvanflower.ir/image/catalog/dasteh%20gol/dastehgol19.jpg) of red tulips in one hand and his other, fidgeting with one of the petals. She would be rightfully pissed at him for not at least letting her know he was alive sooner. 

He climbed her stairs, thinking he would have to talk about the fact that her building had no security.... Later. Finally, he reached her door and knocked. Her lights were on, he knew she was home. 

He saw her shadow at the bottom of the door and then the chain unlocking. "F-Frank?" She stared at him. Big, beautiful blue eyes filled with tears again. The last time he saw her eyes they were filled with tears too. 

Karen stared at him, not sure if she wanted to hit him or hug him. Frank made that decision for her though. Hand finding her waist and pulling him to her. His arms encircled her and free hand cradled the back of her head as she collapsed in tears. "Shhhh." He hushed her as he helped himself inside and closed her door with his foot gently. "Where the hell have you been?" Came her voice in a crack. 

"I'm sorry. I-I.... I got a chance to start over and I.... I wanted to get better before seeing you again." He admitted as he continued to cradle her. "I'm sorry." He told her again and pulled her face back and cupped it in his hands, thumbs gently stroking her cheeks before he bent to pick up the flowers he had dropped. 

"Frank I-I.... Thank you." She whispered out and took them from him. "They're beautiful." She smiled at him and bit her bottom lip. "You uh... Want a beer?" She asked him softly as she moved to put the flowers in water. 

He watched her move. God, she was beautiful. And now? He could have an after. With her. If she wanted that is. 

"There's a lot I want Karen." He told her softly and grabbed her hand before tugging her back to him. Their forehead's touching again, just like that day in the elevator. But there was no blood this time. No sense of impending doom. Just them. 

"And what do you want Frank?" She asked him softly, hands finding his arms as she met his gaze and held it steady. Ever like the rock she's been in his life lately. 

"Sweetheart, don't you know?" He whispered at her before leaning in to capture her lips with his. Her hand moved to the back of his neck. One of his hands gripped her waist while the other stroked her cheek gently. He broke away from the kiss and they were breathing heavily. "Karen I..."

She just giggled and nodded. "Yeah... Me too." She promised him before pulling him back for another kiss. 

This kiss was more urgent. And Frank didn't miss a beat. Hands moving to untuck her blouse from her skirt and pulled it over her head. "Shit Karen." He moaned when he took in the sight of her in her bra and palmed her breasts. She helped him by unzipping her skirt and kicking it somewhere in her kitchen. 

"Too. Many. Clothes. Frank." Karen panted out and unzipped his hoodie. "Yes ma'am." He teased her with a smirk and then tore his hoodie off his shoulders and Karen's hands were instantly tugging off the white tank top he wore underneath it. 

Karen was worried a bit.... This would be his first time since... Maria. What if he didn't want her? 

"Hey..." Frank leaned forward to catch her now worried gaze. "It's you and me. Okay?" He assured her with a smile, gently stroking her cheek in reassurance. 

"Okay." She smiled back at him and kissed him again. His arms picking her up and setting her on her kitchen island easily. "Not gonna make it to the bedroom Sweetheart." He growled against her lips and tugged her panties down her legs and flicked them aside before laying her down on her back and spread her legs apart. 

God, she was soaking wet. He could see her dripping. "Fuck Karen." He muttered before leaning down to taste her. One taste was all it took and he was addicted to her even more than he already was. 

"F-Frank!" Karen cried out in pleasure when his tongue went to work on her pussy. Her hands gripping his hair to keep him close and where she wanted him. "Right there!" She begged him. "Oh shit that's...." She panted out as his tongue flicked over her clit and then.... Oh god then he was sucking and nibbling on it. Causing her to see stars. "Oh god!" She screamed out as she came all over his mouth. He lapped up everything she had to give him before he pulled away with a smug smirk on his face and Karen was covered in a sheen of sweat. 

"W-Wow." She sighed out in pleasure and Frank kissed her gently. "I ain't done with you yet Sweetheart." He warned her playfully and tugged his jeans down. No underwear on. Because of course he went commando, and that pleased Karen. 

"I should hope not." She teased back before she reached behind her and unhooked her bra and Frank reached to take it off before easily hopping up with her on the kitchen island. "I will never be done with you." He promised her and took a nipple in his mouth before lining his cock up with her still throbbing and soaking wet pussy. 

He sank in slowly at first. Karen groaned in pleasure, scratching at his arms for purchase as Frank sucked her nipple and moaned around it at the pleasure of her pussy walls clamping around him so incredibly. "Shit Karen." He pulled off her with a pop and groaned. 

"Frank...." She gripped his face with her hands. "Move." She begged him. They'd both been waiting for too long for this to happen and neither would last long this first time. "Please." 

Frank obliged and began thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. Hands moving over her body, memorizing every inch of her. While his cock memorized every spot inside of her for the future. 

One thrust in particular, that earned an "Ohhhh..." From Karen's lips and Frank smirked. "You like that Sweetheart?" He asked her with a smirk and did it again, sucking marks on her neck to claim her as his. 

"Yes. God yes. That's...." Karen was convinced that no man had ever found that spot before Frank and she didn't want anyone else finding it other than him. "Oh Frank.... I'm gonna...." She panted out as she threw her head back and arched into him. 

"I-I know Sweetheart.... Me too." He panted out. He was moving faster and harder now. He was close too. 

A few more thrusts and they were both coming undone around each other. And Frank knew that this.... This was the after that Karen meant before. Even if she didn't mean with her. But it was to him. 

They both laid there for several moments before Frank moved off the table and helped her down as well. They stood there staring and smiling at each other. 

Karen bit her bottom lip and took his hand in hers. "Please stay...." She whispered out and met his gaze shyly. 

"Always." He promised her. And he never lies to her. 


End file.
